


A Song for Us

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, TW: Non-Graphic Car Crash, Waking From A Coma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: When you and your soulmate are over fifteen, you’re supposed to sing when the other sings. It’s involuntary. You sing when the other sings until you meet. Logan has been fifteen for roughly ten months, eight days, and thirteen hours – not that he’s counting.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders (Mentioned), Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	A Song for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Posted today "in honor of" the new video! I haven't seen it yet, though (schoolwork, bleh) so no spoilers in the comments section!

Fifteen-year-old Logan Sharp vigorously writes in his notebook. He loves English class. It’s normally a quiet fifty-minute period where he can show off his vocabulary skills in the written form. A lot of people call him a robot and say that he’s unable to love. When you and your soulmate are over fifteen, you’re supposed to sing when the other sings. It’s involuntary. You sing when the other sings until you meet. Logan has been fifteen for roughly ten months, eight days, and thirteen hours – not that he’s counting.

“Deep in the hundred-acre wood, Where Christopher Robin plays,” Tears form in Logan’s eyes as the teacher nods for him to leave. “You'll find the enchanted neighborhood, Of Christopher's childhood days…”

Logan runs down the hall singing, “A donkey named Eeyore is his friend, And Kanga and little Roo, There's rabbit and piglet and there's owl,” He bursts open the doors to the soccer field. “But most of all Winnie The Pooh…”

The teenager’s voice is so somber that the singing makes Logan cry for two reasons. “Winnie The Pooh, Winnie The Pooh, Chubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff,”

His voice begins to hiccup as though Logan’s soulmate is crying. “He's Winnie The Pooh, Winnie The Pooh, Willy, nilly, silly old bear…”

Logan stops singing, but the tears don’t stop. He feels the need to cheer up his soulmate. _Perhaps I could sing a song to let them know they’re not alone_. The only problem is, there’s only one song he knows by heart. And it’s educational. _All they’re going to know is I’m a big ol’ nerd. But I don’t want them to be sad…_ Looking at his surroundings, Logan takes in a measured breath and starts singing.

Sixteen-year-old Patton Hart cries in his hospital gown. Ten months and nine days ago, he was riding in the backseat of his brother’s car. Patton’s friends Dee and Remus convinced him to sneak out to a party, and Emile had gone and picked them up. He was bringing them back when a drunk driver on the other side of the road jackknifed into their car, and they flipped off the road. That’s the last thing Patton remembers.

He’s only been awake for ten minutes. His only friends are dead. Emile has a prosthetic leg and a back brace, but he’s otherwise unharmed. He clutches the Winnie the Pooh doll Emile brought him from home several months ago, according to the busy nurse. His tears die down from singing when a bubble forms in his throat.

“Theeeeere's Hydrogen and Helium, Then Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon everywhere, Nitrogen all through the air,”

The song is fast paced, so Patton’s tears stop abruptly while he sings. “With Oxygen so you can breathe, And Fluorine for your pretty teeth, Neon to light up the signs, Sodium for salty times… Mag! Nes! Ee! Um, Aluminium, Silicon, Phos! Phor! Us, then Sulfur, Chlorine and Argon, Pot! Ass! Ee! Um, and Calcium so you'll grow strong, Scandium, Titanium, Vanadium and Chromium and Manganese.”

Patton’s grateful when his soulmate takes a moment to catch his breath. However, it doesn’t last too long.

“This is the Periodic Table! Noble gas is stable, Halogens and Alkali react aggressively, Each period will see new outer shells, While electrons are added moving to the right. Iron is the twenty-sixth, Then Cobalt, Nickel coins you get. Copper, Zinc and Gallium, Germanium and Arse”

A hand flies up to stop a giggle, but Patton finally feels the soreness of his throat. Earlier, he had been singing quietly. While it hurt his throat lightly, this song of his soulmate’s was very catchy and very painful to his hoarse esophagus. A glass of water is set in Patton’s peripheral vision and he accepts it no contest. he drinks nearly all of it when he finally notices who is in the room with him.

“Welcome back, Little Star.”


End file.
